Taja Gavaris
Taja Gavaris is the former CFO of Rackham Capital Investments. Gavaris' rise through the company was meteoric, and the Federal Times' Bryanna Blanco accused her of blackmailing her way to the top using her knowledge of CEO Zachary Rackham's past illicit activities in order steal his company from him. Gavaris' bid for power ended on April 20, 3305 when she and her loyalists resigned from RCI and left Federation space, ostensibly after being blackmailed by Rackham using files stolen from the Federal Times. Timeline 20 APR 3305 *Taja Gavaris, the CFO of Rackham Capital Investments, has unexpectedly resigned from her position and subsequently emigrated from Federal space. Several other employees who were loyal to Gavaris resigned alongside her. All chose to waive their final salaries and bonuses, which totalled approximately 365 million credits according to sources within the company. Journalist Bryanna Blanco commented in The Federal Times: "It has become apparent that the Federal Intelligence Agents who acquired our data on Zachary Rackham were in fact imposters working for him, employing fake credentials. With our research, Rackham would be capable of blackmailing fellow ex-pirate Taja Gavaris into resigning – the corporate equivalent of assassinating a rival. Naturally, we cannot prove this is what has occurred. But rest assured that we'll continue keeping a close eye on Calico Zack." The Federal Times also confirmed that a donation of 36.5 million credits has been received from Rackham Capital Investments, "in recognition of the organisation's dedication to ethical journalism".GalNet: Taja Gavaris Resigns as Rackham CFO 04 APR 3305 *The Federal Times has been asked to assist with a criminal investigation into Rackham Capital Investments. Journalist Bryanna Blanco reported on the details: "Operatives from the Federal Intelligence Agency have contacted our offices regarding the recent deaths at Zachary Rackham's company. We are cooperating with their inquiry and have agreed to share all relevant documentation. The Federal Times has been monitoring the suspicious activities of 'Calico Zack' for years, so we're relieved that the authorities are at last taking these allegations seriously. Our discoveries about Taja Gavaris – who seems to be clearing the path up the corporate ladder by any means necessary – are of particular concern. We expect Rackham, Gavaris and many other ex-pirates masquerading as businessmen to answer all charges brought against them."GalNet: Rackham Under Investigation 29 MAR 3305 *The head of personnel at Rackham Capital Investments has died in an accident, becoming the second senior-level employee to have died in recent weeks. Journalist Bryanna Blanco commented in The Federal Times: "Senior executive Derrin O'Shea was killed when his personal limousine malfunctioned and crashed. The incident has not been ruled as suspicious. O'Shea's position was filled within hours by a supporter of Taja Gavaris, however. Gavaris herself inherited the CFO role in a similar fashion following her predecessor's recent death. With two close allies gone, CEO Zachary Rackham must feel under threat. This corporate power struggle increasingly resembles two pirate captains fighting to become overall leader. The authorities have again declined to begin a formal investigations into Gavaris and Rackham, claiming a lack of evidence. How many more casualties must occur before this conflict is taken seriously?"GalNet: Second Fatality in Rackham Conflict 23 MAR 3305 *Taja Gavaris, the new CFO of Rackham Capital Investments, has been accused of having a criminal background as a pirate leader. Journalist Bryanna Blanco made this declaration in The Federal Times: "During my reporting on multi-billionaire Zachary Rackham, I have become convinced that he and many others employed by Rackham Capital Investments were once pirates, who laundered their stolen money and moved into legitimate business. New research has proved that Taja Gavaris was once a criminal rival of Rackham. I believe that Gavaris used her knowledge of Rackham's past to blackmail her way into his organisation, and is now challenging for ownership by eliminating his loyal supporters. The Federal Times has published many similar revelations about 'Calico Zack' over the years, yet no criminal investigation has been established. Perhaps this time the authorities will investigate before Gavaris's vendetta escalates further, potentially endangering civilian lives."GalNet: Pirate History of Taja Gavaris Unveiled 15 MAR 3305 *Rackham Capital Investments has appointed a new CFO following the death of its former financial officer. Business analyst Marlon Royce reported on the situation: "Aaron Salazar was CFO at Rackham Capital Investments from its inception. After a sudden cardiac arrest at the Ivystone Spa proved terminal, the board of directors voted to install Taja Gavaris as his replacement. Little is known of Gavaris outside of her meteoric rise up the corporate ladder. CEO Zachary Rackham was not present at the vote, the CEO has taken a leave of absence to cope with his grief. The multi-billionaire businessman, also known as 'Calico Zack', established the company following a lucrative career as an independent trader, although rumours persist that he actually operated as a pirate. Insiders have speculated that Gavaris's appointment may be part of a scheme to oust Rackham from the top spot."GalNet: Rackham Fatality Creates Power Struggle References